


Fireflies

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: A collection of odd pairings and mini-plots to light up your day
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Marrow Amin/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of random bite-size thoughts and half-baked bunnies. But if you want to contribute a random pairing or scenario feel free and I'll see about including something with it.
> 
> For now enjoy some sweet husky fluff.

Marrow sat down with a sigh, keeping a wary eye on Yang and Blake when they passed by. He really hoped he wouldn't get paired with them again after the debacle in the tunnel. All he had said was that they should try and branch out a bit, not that they _couldn't_ work well together. Though, they had showed him their thoughts on that just fine.

Whatever.

It's not like he could force them to work with different people. They would obviously know how to fight with the group they came with, so even splitting them up that way wouldn't work. The best way to test their strengths would be to set them up with completely new partners, like team FNKI. But Yang had already made it pretty clear that she didn't care for them - specifically Neon.

So that idea just went flying out the window.

"You seem to be taking this pretty seriously."

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, startling him as he nearly jumped from his seat. Marrow glanced to his left to see he had sat next to Weiss Schnee in his effort to get away from her - frankly - too attached friends.

"We're suppose to be helping you guys train to become better huntresses and huntsmen, not- What?"

Weiss was giggling at him. _At him._ The new recruit of the ace ops, a little overeager to please and the punchline of all the jokes. But he didn't remember telling a joke. His tail sagged as he once again, was _not_ taken seriously. Ironic considering her earlier words.

"Relax. Blake and Yang have always been like that."

"Attached at the hip?" he quipped, rewarded with another giggle.

"Pretty much."

"But you and Ruby, aren't. When was the last time you fought by their side? Just one of them? They can't always fight together, things get messy in battle. If they end up with someone who's fighting style they don't know and can't incorporate into their own-"

"You need to relax." Weiss's hand settled on his shoulder and he became aware of the angry lashing of his tail against the bench they were sitting on. He forced it go still. "You've seen how they fight together, I assume. They'll put in the same effort and adapt to their situation."

He was silent for a moment. She was probably right, they were _her_ teammates, of course she would know them better than him.

"I just..." Want to help? He was their senior, kind of. He had been an official huntsmen for longer, but he was only a few years older than them. Why would they show him the same respect as his teammates who had been at this for longer? Were old enough to earn their respect just like that? They had been far more impressive against the geist grimm than he had, that was for sure.

He was getting irritated from his own thoughts again, the tip of his tail resumed its twitching.

A hand settled on his head, giving two small pats before the fingers curled down, scratching along his skull until they hit the sweet spot. For a moment his tail was still, then it was wagging uncontrollably as let himself get lost in the feeling.

"This is a learning experience for all of us, and I'm sure you'll figure something out that'll help with our training. Just don't stress about it too much." Weiss said, shifting closer to get a better angle at the spot as she continued to scratch right along his ear.


End file.
